


Pseudo Smiles

by Alex_HellStorm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_HellStorm/pseuds/Alex_HellStorm
Summary: we won't be forgotten...





	

Prologue

 

But Nobody Came…

(Italic is description)

_ Darkness. _

_ A cold, empty, void filled with nothing but the black and the silence. _

_ That is... _

_ Until a flash of color punctured the encompassing darkness. _

_ A flash in the form of a golden flower, weilding a forlorn expression. _

 

_ “Hi.” it said. _

_ “Seems as if everyone is perfectly happy.” _

_ “Monsters have returned to the surface.” _

_ “Peace and prosperity will rule across the land.”  _

_ “Take a deep breath,” it said, the anxious look in it’s eyes betraying the creature’s feelings it so desperately tried to hide under a weak grin.  _

_ It goes quiet, then the smile faded from it’s lips, the sentient buttercup realizing it’s attempts to hide it’s worry failed. _

_ “Well...” It’s petal shrinking inward, like a turtle slinking halfway into it’s shell out of fear. _

_ “There is one thing.” _

_ “One last threat.”  _

_ “One being with the power to erase EVERYTHING.”  _

_ “Everything everyone’s worked so hard for.”  _

_ “You know who I’m talking about, don’t you?” _

 

_ It paused, as if waiting for someone to answer it. No one did. _

_ “That’s right,” it stated, like it had gotten a confirmation, it’s mock smile returning. _

_ “I’m talking about YOU.” It’s grin turning into a sickening smile, and a look in it’s eye that can only be describes as like that of insanity and bloodlust. The face of madness. _

_ The face that so many times bore witness to silver dust spreading across the floor, and a mad cackle echoing the chamber. _

 

_ “YOU still have the power to destroy everything.” The off-putting features gone as quick as they came. _

_ “All those friends you’ve made…”  _

_ “If you so choose…” _

_ “They’ll lose everything, even any small shred of memory of this timeline.”  _

_ The small flower almost looked, remorseful _

 

_ “Isn’t that the power you were trying to stop?” ,the flower questioned, leaves dropping slightly. _

_ “Isn’t that why you worked so hard to defeat me?” ,it said in almost a whisper. _

_ “But now,”  _

_ “Even if I had the ability to RESET.”  _

_ “I couldn’t, after all that’s happened…” It’s eyes seemed to be looking to another time, a time that, by the quivering lip and petals almost completely engulfing it’s face, greatly disturbs the buttercup. _

 

_ “So, please…” ,it implored, leaves and petals blooming to it’s limit. _

 

_ “Just let them go.”  _

_ “Let Frisk be happy.”  _

_ “Let them live their life.”  _

 

_ It sighed with resignation.  _

_ “Or, at least…”  _

_ “Erase my memory to…” ,it stared with a pleading expression as it begged. _

_ “Don’t make me live through this with these memories of who I was.” It waited for an answer. _

 

_ But nobody came. _

 

_ “I’m sorry…”  _

_ “You’ve probably heard this a hundred times, haven’t you?”  _

_ “That’s all.”  _

_ “See you later” The creature bearing the face of madness once more as the last word snaked out on his breath. _

 

_ “Chara” _

 

_ The flower burrows into the ground, and moments after, strange symbols appear, floating in the darkness, as a scream/voice breaks the silence. _

  
**"NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

  
Frisk’s eyes snapped open,  glowing  crimson in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st story, so I want criticism. Please comment.


End file.
